Unexpected
by Julienne4wonder
Summary: Omg the writing is sooo bad sorry but okay. Slash: Adam/Reed An unexpected suicide attempt takes Reed by surprise, is he able to save Adam? The one and only man he loves? Warnings: Suicide, and self harm.


"Reed, I'm sorry." He whispered softly through the phone. The cyanide was in the syringe, he had a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Adam, what's going on?" he whispered softly, carefully.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving, not just you, I'm leaving everyone."

Reed stared into the distance of his apartment, realizing what Adam was saying. He acted on instinct, and he knew this was no game.

"Why? What happened?" Reed asked softly, trying to sooth the man he loved, the man who hadn't spoken to his lover in days. He pulled out his computer and logged onto his email. He thanked God, when he saw Mac was logged on.

"I'm just, I'm nothing." Adam was fiddling with the syringe, holding it between his index and middle fingers. Being careful with it, as if it were a bird's leg. Fragile, just like Adam felt.

Reed was careful with his typing, so Adam couldn't hear the sound of the keys.

'Mac,

Adam is going to kill himself. Get to his apartment now please! I'm on the phone with him now, trying to stall. Please hurry; he has a spare key above his door.'

Reed sent the email, his eyes moving around anxiously.

"No you're not. You're something to me. Why do you feel this way? What triggered it?" Reeds voice was sincere. What would he do without Adam? The only one he loved? There was no one else. He couldn't bear to lose him.

"I'm sorry Reed. I'm sorry." He was sobbing now.

Reed looked at his computer and saw that Mac responded.

'on my way now. Have something set up with ems just in case. Keep talking to him.'

Reed felt relief wash over him. As long as he kept Adam occupied it was going to be okay.

"Adam, please. Adam." Reed was sobbing now too. Reed lived closer to Adam, a 20 minute walk, a 10 minute run. He had to be with Adam. He grabbed his keys, locked his door, and began to run. It started to rain.

"Please don't leave me Adam."

Adam couldn't help but cry harder at the pleading of the one and only man he loved.

He was caught between a rock and a hard place, still fiddling with the syringe full of poison- happiness. But Reed was happiness too, and the lab. But al l he managed to do was screw it all up. The thing is Adam was the only one who saw this.

Reed still had tears in his eyes, as he ran through the rain, panting.

Adam was still crying hard, and couldn't hear Reeds panting.

Ten minutes went by, tears still filled in Reeds eyes, Adam venting to him.

He ran up to his apartment building, and pulled out his spare key. He unlocked the door softly, tears still streaming down his face. He opened the door.

"Adam," he sobbed. His apartment was small, and organized.

"Adam!" he cried again. No response. Reed looked in the bedroom, the living room, and the closets. Nothing. He screamed his lovers name one more time, while a ran to the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Adam!"

He kicked the door down, and saw Adam, lying in the bath tub. He was in nothing but his boxer shorts and wife beater. He was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Adam," he whispered. The syringe was in his hand, and he was twisting it around. Adam didn't make any attention towards Reed, he just stared down at the syringe.

Reed walked over to him, he saw the slits in Adams wrists, the empty vodka bottle in the tub. He bent onto his knees, and put his hands over Adams.

"Baby, please. I love you."

Adam looked up at Reed, his eyes red from Alcohol and tears. He was sobbing, now.

"I'm sorry Reed, I'm sorry."

Reed wrapped his arms around Adam, holding him. "I love you Adam, I love you."

He sobbed into the crook of Reeds arm. His wrists still bleeding, a razor on the side of the bath tub. Reed could feel the blood seeping into his clothes, he didn't care, all that mattered was that Adam was alive.

"Adam," Reed turned to the familiar voice. It was Mac. When Mac saw the blood he was beside Reed.

"Is he okay, Mac?" asked Reed.

"He's lost a lot of blood; we should get him to the hospital. There is an ambulance downstairs."

"I'll take him."

Reed put his arm under Adams right armpit, while Mac did the same for his left, and pulled him up to a stand position. Reed put Adams arm over his shoulder, letting him lean on him. He didn't care that Mac was there, he wasn't embarrassed. All that mattered was that Adam was okay.

"Adam, I love you." Reed whispered, while walking with him out of the apartment. By now Adam was delusional from blood loss. Reed kissed Adams temple, as he steadied him down the stairs to the ambulance.

Reed wasn't ashamed of Adam; he was just scared to death. Once out of the hospital Reed would hold Adam, and never let him go. Never leave him alone. Because without Adam, Reed felt like nothing.


End file.
